1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networked computing systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to networked computing system adapted to be used in industrial applications, such as shops, department stores, kitchens, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industrial automation systems, common requirements include:                1. high reliability;        2. functionality;        3. low cost;        4. endurance in harsh environments;        5. conformity to industry standards in interface protocol and network topology; and        6. small physical size and rugged housing.        
For example, one application with the above demanding specifications is a Kitchen Display System (KDS), which is used in restaurants. KDS offers many intelligent features and functionality that improve the productivity of restaurant operations. KDS must be reliable because during busy rush hours, an equipment failure in such systems is not acceptable, no matter how infrequently such failures may occur.
Typical industrial networked computing systems include microcontroller-based workstations networked using RS-485 or RS-232 interface standards with an additional control unit. More customized systems incorporate microprocessor-based workstations that are networked using Ethernet interface standards. However, neither of these approaches when taken alone, is completely successful in meeting the needs of the industry.
For example, in some applications, the performance and cost of microprocessor-based workstations may be unnecessary, and yet an Ethernet topology would be desirable to interface with existing hardware. In other network settings, a particular industrial application might require the advanced performance and capabilities of a microprocessor-based workstation at only some of its sites.